unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Game-FAQ - Frequently asked Questions
General Questions Janken *What is better, auto janken or normal? -Here- *Why vip 1 for purple? Can vip 0 gold janken? -Here- *How much silver for 1000 gold souls? -Here- Others *Is there a ninja rank down? -Here- *What grow rate means? -Here- *How to improve stun rate? -Here- *Is there a Soul-refund? How much Soul-refund? -Here- *Which attributes for each Class? -Here- *Where to Transform the Beast? -Here- *What is the best: S-forge Spring equipment or Rock equipment? -Here- *Is a Team with AoE (All Enemy Attack) good? -Here- *What is the best fury recovery Ninja is Tavern? -Here- *How to defeat enemies in Myoboku Training? -Here- *How to get far in Lost Tower Guide? -Here- *How to get far in Samsara Land? -Here- Section Level 0-70 Level 0-50 Section *Is it worth trying to get Zabuza? -Here- Ninja-Questions *Naruto or Gaara? -Here- Level 50-70 Section *What is a good team for level 50? -Here- *What is the best support in level 50? -Here- *What Support ninja have the ability to heal, besides Ino and Sakura? -Here- *Is it worth trying to get Gaara? -Here- Ninja-Questions *'Haku or Karin?' -Here- *Haku or Shizune? -Here- *Karin or Shizune? -Here- *Karin or Sasori / Deidara? -Here- *Karin or Matio Gai? -Here- *Hinata or Maito Gai? -Here- *Kisame or Maito Gai? -Here- *Temari replace with Kakashi? -Here- *Gaara replace with Kakashi? -Here- *Neji replace with Kakashi? -Here- *Gossip Neji or Gaara / Zabuza? -Here- *Purple Gaara or Hanzou? -Here- *Purple Gaara or Killer Bee? -Here- *Sasuke or Kakashi / Minato? -Here- *Sasuke S or Darui? -Here- *Sakura or Karin? -Here- *Sakura replace with Haku or Sasori? -Here- *Sakura replace with Kakashi? -Here- *Ino or Danzo? -Here- *Shizune or Danzo? -Here- Section Level 70+ *'What is the best support in level 70-80?' -Here- *Who should i recruit at level 70? -Here- *Who should i recruit at level 90? -Here- *What does Aid-rate - Ohnoki's Skill? -Here- *What does Tobi's Skill? -Here- *Is it worth to get an Level 70+ Ninja-Club Ninja? -Here- Top-Kage & Kage-Trials *Can i finish kage trial with my team? -Here- *What is the best Team for level 70 Kage trial? -Here- *What ninja is good in 1 vs 1 Fights, for level 70 in Top kage. -Here- *When i'll upgrade a Ninja, can i lose something like Kage Stars / Potency Level ...? -Here- Ninja-Questions *'Kisame or Kakuzu?' -Here- *'Hashirama Senju or Sasuke Hebi?' -Here- *'Hashirama Senju or Ohnoki?' -Here- *'Kakashi or Itachi?' -Here- *'Divinity Kakashi or Itachi?' -Here- *'Darui, Sasori or Danzo?' -Here- *'Temuri Mei or Kabuto?' -Here- *'Tsunade or Temuri Mei?' -Here- *'Tobi or Konan?' -Here- *Karin or Sasori / Tsunade / Temuri Mei? -Here- *Tsunade, Nagato or Konan? -Here- *Tsunade or Konan? -Here- *Tsunade or Sasori? -Here- *Tsunade or Deidara? -Here- *Temuri Mei or Sasori? -Here- *Temuri Mei or Killer Bee? -Here- *Temuri Mei or Konan? -Here- *Ohnoki or Maito Gai? -Here- *Ohnoki or Kisame? -Here- *Ohnoki or Tobi? -Here- *Ohnoki or Hiruzen Sarutobi? -Here- *Hiruzen Sarutobi or Purple Gaara? -Here- *Hiruzen Sarutobi or Minato / Killer Bee? -Here- *Minato or Itachi? -Here- *Minato or Itachi SSS? -Here- *Minato or Divinity Kakashi? -Here- *Minato S or Divinity Kakashi? -Here- *Hanzou or Darui? -Here- *Kakuzu or Sasori? -Here- *Konan or Tobirama Senju? -Here- *Danzo or Kakashi? -Here- *Danzo or Tobi? -Here- Category:Help Category:Help desk